Royal Changes
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Edward Elric is heiress to the throne. However, her father, Hohenheim, is forcing her to get married before taking the throne. When Ed meets Roy, she is instantly attracted, yet there is no way they can be together by any normal standards. Longer summary inside. Roy x fem!Ed. Rated M for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. :) Ok, this idea popped into my head and I thought it would be good for a story. Don't worry, I'm still working on The Other Phantom Thief and Switching Teams. I'll try to update when I get past my writer's block. Sorry for the old ages, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make money off of this story.

Warning! Contains yaoi, Roy x Ed. Female Ed! Possibly mpreg in future chapters. (Well, it's not exactly mpreg since Ed has a girl body...) Don't like, don't read.

Ed: Ugh, what's wrong with you woman? I can't believe you're putting me back into a girl's body.

Me: Shush. Ok, here's the summary.

Summary: Edward Elric is heiress to the throne. However, her father, Hohenheim, is forcing her to get married before taking the throne. Therefore, Hohenheim tries to court her with various, stuck-up princes. When Edward and Roy meet by chance, she is instantly attracted to him. But the law says that only a prince can marry the princess, and vice-versa. Can the pampered royal girl and the average commoner ever be meant to be?

As always, I come up with my stories. If they seem similar to another, then it's not done intentionally.

Enjoy!

* * *

A dazzling twenty-year-old female walked through the enormous marble hallways. Her golden blonde hair was tied back, her golden eyes shone brightly, and she was dressed in very fine materials. In front of her was an older man.

The man had blonde hair and eyes as well, but his eyes showed his old age and the many things he had experienced during his lifetime. He was also dressed in fancy material.

"Why do I have to do this Father?" the blonde asked quietly. "I'm perfectly capable of ruling the kingdom without a husband, you know."

The father, Hohenheim, sighed. "Edward, I've told you many times before. You _will_ find a suitor and you _will_ marry before I hand the throne over to you."

"But Father. All the bachelors you have chosen so far are all stuck-up assholes!" said Edward.

"Ed..." Hohenheim said as he glared at his daughter, not liking the way she insulted the princes.

"Please, don't make me see another man like them. They just want my body, you know it." she asked with pleading eyes.

"I will not change my mind Edward. Now hurry up, they could arrive at any minute."

* * *

Five figures sat at the snow white table. Edward and Hohenheim were on one side while the three guests sat on the other.

"It's a pleasure to finally be of your acquittance, Princess Edward." a man with black hair in a ponytail greeted as he kissed the back of her hand. Edward didn't like it, but ignored it just this one time.

"Yes, I can agree with you on that, Prince Solf." Ed said somewhat nervous. After all, her father had suggested she be courted to Solf J. Kimblee, a man she didn't want to be around. It was rumored that Kimblee was a very psychopathy person and always getting into some sort of trouble, someone Ed had absolutely no intention of courting.

The two other guests sat there with a smile on their faces. They were the parents of the thirty-year-old prince.

"So how has life been over here, Van? Everything alright?" asked the father of the prince.

"Oh yes. In fact, not to long ago..."

Everyone started talking for a while, and Kimblee kept his hard stare on Edward. She tried not to make eye contact, since it would only make the situation worse. The five continued talking for another hour.

"Come on, let's go out here. Edward, you stay here and talk with the prince alone for a while." said her father as he stood up and lead the guests out of the room.

"Huh? But I-" Edward was cut off as her father closed the door, leaving her alone in the conference room with the delusional prince.

Edward glanced over her shoulder to look at the prince. Their eyes met; Kimblee smirked while Ed looked away with a _hmph_.

"Look sweetie, I know you've had some bad experiences with other princes but I'm different." the prince started, the smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie." Edward hissed as she glared at him. "And the other princes I have met are none of your concern."

"Fine. Now, how about we get straight to the point shall we? I have traveled here from afar to seek your hand in marriage." he said as he started to lean down, wanting to propose on one knee.

"Fuck off." Ed said as she tossed her head in the other direction. "I don't care how far you traveled to our kingdom. I have no interest in you, or any of the other stuck-up asshole princes." she said sternly.

"My, my, what a dirty mouth you have." the prince said, half-mocking and half-amused.

"Look, just go home already will ya? It'll make me a lot happier when a moron like you out of here." Ed asked.

"Surely you don't mean that." Kimblee replied as he tried to act like he was hurt by the words.

"Try me."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to change your perspective about me." the man said with a smirk.

"Wha-"

Before Ed knew it, the man had pulled her into a kiss. Lips locked, his hand glided over to one of her breasts and gently squeezed it.

Her eyes widened before she roughly shoved the man away. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you sick bastard?" she yelled at him.

"You know you liked that just now." he said as he walked up to her again.

Ed backed up and grabbed the nearest available object; a vase. "Go away from me!" she yelled as the vase flew from her hands.

_CLATTER_

The sudden sound made the three adults look back, and they quickly ran back to the room. Hohenheim slammed the door open and took a good look at his surroundings. One of the vases was broken on the floor. Kimblee was also on the floor, clutching his slightly bleeding head. The shattered vase had only grazed him, but it was enough to make him bleed a bit. Edward stood there, panting heavily with a faint blush on her face.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Hohenheim nearly yelled as the two parents went to their son.

"That bastard just violated me!" Ed yelled as she pointed to herself. "He touched me!"

Before her father could say another word, Edward stormed off and went up the flight of steps to her room. "This is why I hate it when you pick suitors for me!" she yelled before loudly slamming the door shut, making many of the maids jump in surprise.

* * *

_What would it be like to live in the palace? To be a prince...?_

Those thoughts were always running through the mind of a black-haired man. His black eyes stared distantly into the light sky.

"Come on Roy, let's go. I'm getting hungry." someone with blonde hair called from behind.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the twenty-five-year-old man named Roy got up. "Alright, I'm coming Jean." he said walking over to the man. Next to Jean was another man. He had dark green hair; he was also age twenty-five and his name was Maes.

And so the three men went off into the road to see what meal they would have to steal today.

* * *

Woot, chapter 1. :)

I just noticed something. While proofreading, I saw that the whole stealing thing kinda reminded me of Aladin. I totally didn't mean that xD.

Hm, EdxKimblee. I hate that shipping, so I thought I'd have Ed whacking him with a vase. Sorry to all you pplz out there who like Ed and Kimblee. :P

Mmkay, R&R plz. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2. Not much to say really.

Oh yeah, I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going to Minneapolis this Friday (Sept. 24) and will have no internet access. Even though I write the chapters on paper beforehand, I don't want to bring it because

a. Anyone can read it

b. I really don't want to lose it. -.-

So yeah.

Enjoy the chap. :D

* * *

A week had passed since Prince Solf and his parents came to visit.

Edward was reading in her room, reading a romance novel when a knock tore her away from her thoughts.

"Come in." she said as she buried her head into the book again.

Hohenheim walked inside. Edward could tell he was still angry with her.

"You know Edward, I am still very disappointed at your actions to the prince. You should apologize." he voiced in a serious tone.

"Why the hell should I? He's a sick bastard who just wanted to get under my skin. And after he _groped_ and _kissed _me without my damn permission, all you can flippin' say is 'go apologize'? There's no way he'll be hearing any sort of apology from me!"

Hohenheim sighed before explaining the situation again. Father and daughter argued for a while before Hohenheim left the room, annoyed at his daughter's actions.

Edward was happy when he left her room. "Tch. That old man doesn't care. As long as I get married and have a child for the next heir is all he gives a damn about." she muttered angrily once she knew he was out of earshot. "I'm sick of life here." she growled before smothering her face into her pillow.

* * *

Hohenheim had retreated to his room, and Edward was pretty sure she heard snoring. She wandered the palace, looking for a maid. Many of them went home at night, and work in the day. Finally, she came across one who was packing up some belongings.

"Maid." Edward said as she approached the maid.

The maid was wearing the clothes an average 'street rat' would wear; she didn't want to wear anything else. She quickly straightened up. "Do you need something Princess?" she asked.

"Fetch me an outfit similar to the one you're wearing." Edward instructed.

The maid nodded before scurrying off. When she returned, the handed Ed the outfit that was folded neatly into a square. "May I be of any more assistance Miss?" she asked.

"No. You may go."

The maid bowed before taking her leave.

"I hate this damn palace." Ed whispered as she retreated to her room.

* * *

Edward looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing raggy clothes and a brown cloak with a hood that covered her whole body. She had even removed her make-up, hoping not to stand out.

"Hm, this should do it." she assured herself. "Now where can I exit? The guards at the entrance will get suspicious if I waltz on out of the palace in commoner's clothes." she stated. "Uhm...oh screw it, I'll climb out the back."

Edward slowly made her way to the large luscious garden in the back of the palace. Standing before it was a large wall and a very tall tree.

"Hmph. Too easy."

Edward climbed up the tree and went on the wall.

_I'm going to run away from this wretched place._

Ed gulped as she looked down. The only thing standing between her and running was the height of the wall. "How the hell am I going to get down?"

She decided to risk it. She put her automail and human legs over the edge. "This is gonna hurt." she said before she slid down the wall.

_THUD_

Ed got up and rubbed her arm. "Ow..." she whined as she sneakily walked off.

* * *

Ed wandered around the town. She now regret the idea of bringing a lot of money, in case she gets robbed or something. Everything was quiet; all the shops were closed for the night and people were asleep somewhere, whether in a bed or somewhere not in a house.

The chilly wind brushed Ed's body. She shivered and covered her body more with the cloak. Her face was hidden under the dark hood.

"It's getting cold, and I need to find a place to sleep. Um..." Ed glanced around nervously. "Where the hell am I supposed to go...?"

She wandered around before coming to a secluded alley. Ed wandered up to the long rectangular box that was sprawled out on the ground. "It'll have to do..." she muttered before drowsiness overcame her.

* * *

The three men stared at each other in confusion.

"Maes, I thought you said no one ever comes in this alley?" Jean questioned his friend.

"It's true! No one has ever come here before." Maes defended.

"Apparently not, if _she's_ there." Roy mentioned as he pointed at the sleeping figure.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above their heads.

They've never seen this woman before.

Who is she?

How did she find this place?

Is she alone or is this bait to lure the men into another fight?

Is it a sin for her to be so stunningly beautiful?

The three men looked at the other as those questions, and many more, ran through their heads. However, they deemed her safe when she stirred slightly.

"Urgh, Kimblee you bastard. Get the hell away from me..." she murmured in her sleep as she moved slightly.

"Kimblee? Is she talking about Prince Solf Kimblee that came not too long ago?" asked Havoc.

Before Maes or Roy could answer, golden eyes fluttered open and looked at the three men standing in front of her. It took her a few seconds to realize they had watched her sleep, and were a bit too close to her liking.

"Eep!" she squeaked as she backed up, folding the cloak over her body.

"Hey, hey, calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Maes said in an attempt to calm the fidgety female down.

"Yeah? Well then why were you watching me sl-"

Edward got cut off as something else squeaked by her. She glanced down to see a rat sniffing her hand.

She shrieked and jumped back, colliding into the metal trash bin with a _clang_. "Ow ow ow..." she moaned as she held her head. The three men were keeping a straight face, trying their best not to laugh.

"So, what are you doing here in our alley?" asked Roy.

The confused female looked up. "This is yours? Ah, I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"I don't really mind. Hey are you new around here? Never seen you in these parts of town before." said Jean.

"Well, I'm just new to this side." she confessed.

The men stared at her confused.

Edward blushed, uncomfortable at being stared at so intently. "Um, I ran away from home and wandered around here. I just happened to stumble in this alley, sorry again." she cleared up.

"Ah." said Maes.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Ed said as she started to get up.

She got up and the men were about to move out of her way when a stomach growled very, very loudly.

Edward gasped. She held her stomach and blushed madly at the embarrassing situation her body had put her in. The guys couldn't suppress it anymore and laughed.

"Bit hungry eh?" Maes asked with his cheerful grin.

"Sh-shut up." she said embarrassed.

"No need to feel embarrassed. Come with us, we'll go steal something for breakfast." said Roy.

"Steal?" Ed asked perplexed. "Are you serious? Why don't you just go buy some?"

"We have no money, we're street rats you know." replied Havoc.

She looked at them like that was the craziest thing she ever heard. "Guess I have no choice." she said as she pulled out a small bag. Reaching into it, she pulled out some money. The guys stared at it, gawking. Ed put the bag away.

"What do you guys want? I'll pay. I have enough for the four of us." Ed said as she counted the money in her palm.

* * *

The four of them ate the delicious meal. Maes, Roy, and Jean were talking and laughing, and Edward would join every now and then.

Edward stared at Roy. _This feeling..._ For some reason, the loved the way the man looked. The personality she had experienced so far, the looks, the laugh, the toned muscles visible under the shirt...

Roy caught her staring and made eye contact. He smirked and decided to tease her a bit. "Like what you're seeing Miss?" he flirted jokingly.

Ed blushed slightly. She looked the other direction, her messy braided hair slinging over her shoulder. "Hmph!" was her reply.

Roy chuckled. "Relax, it was a joke." he said as he took another bite.

Edward glanced back, the blush still on her face. "Whatever." she said before joining the conversation.

Before she knew it, night had fallen. She didn't like the idea of sleeping alone; she wanted company.

"Um..." she started nervously.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Edward looked down. "Is it alright if I join you guys tonight? You know, the place you sleep and stuff. I...I don't like being alone." she said quietly.

"Of course you can. We'll show you the other alley we use." invited Maes.

They lead her to the other secret alley. Ed went off in the corner, a fair distance away from where the guys were sleeping. She was cold, but she didn't want to burden them any longer, so she didn't say anything. Once she heard the snoring, she couldn't stop her body from shivering from the cold. "Brrr..." she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes to attempt to go to sleep.

Roy woke up, and for some reason couldn't go back to sleep. _It wouldn't hurt to check up on Edward. She didn't want to sleep by us, and I can understand that._ So Roy got up and glanced in the girl's direction. What he saw was something he didn't expect.

The poor girl was shivering madly from the cold. Her arms wrapped around her, he could see the metal of the automail hand, adding more cold to the body. Roy walked over. Ed was so cold and focused on trying to keep warm that she didn't notice the arm that slid around her and pulled her to something firm.

She gasped and tried to move away. "Relax." Roy said behind her. Edward blushed; the man's arm was around her waist and his body was pressed to her backside. "You're cold, so I'll warm you up with my body." he said. Ed snuggled a little closer, not caring she hardly knew the man and appreciating the warmth. And so she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yup yup, there's chapter 2. ^^

Reviews are loved. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 has arrived. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Ed opened her eyes sleepily. She noticed that one of the guys blankets was draped over her body. She started to get up from the hard floor.

"Ow, my back." she moaned softly as she rubbed her back.

"Good morning."

Ed turned around to see the three guys.

"Here, eat some breakfast." Maes said as he held out a plate of uneaten food.

Ed walked over to them. "Thanks she said as she grabbed the food. She sat down and winced at the pain.

Roy noticed this. "Are you ok? You seem to be in some sort of pain."

"Yeah, I'm just not used to sleeping on the floor." she admitted. "Um, how did you get the food?"

"We stole it. Guards never catch us." Maes said casually.

"You stole it? Geez, wake me up next time. I don't mind buying food. I have plenty of money." said Ed.

Jean chuckled at the reaction. "We didn't have the heart to wake you up. But we'll remember that next time, princess." he said with a smirk.

"Mmkay." she said as she took another bite. Suddenly, Ed looked at jean with a shocked expression. "Wait...WHAT?"

"Relax, I'm just flirting with you a bit. You didn't actually believe I thought you were a princess did you?" he asked between laughs.

"A-a-a girl can dream." she stammered nervously.

"And you can tell us if you're cold. We thought Roy was getting fresh with you last night, until he told us he was just trying to keep you warm." Maes said with a huge grin. Roy looked away.

Ed giggled. "Thank you for your hospitality." she thanked.

"No problem. Stay with us as long as you want. We'll let you accompany us when we steal some more later." replied Jean.

Ed nodded before slipping the hood over her head.

* * *

"Shit! Run!" Roy yelled suddenly.

The four of them ran away as fast as they could. Chasing them was a man and a woman.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ed asked between pants as she ran.

"What do you think? We've been caught stealing and the guards are hot on our trail!" Jean replied.

Another woman appeared and cornered the four of them. The blonde woman pinned Roy, the other woman pinned Jean, and the man pinned Maes. Ed tried to free them from the guards, but got swatted to the ground.

The guys struggled, but couldn't break free because of the awkward positions.

"Let go of them!" Ed shrieked as the hood covered her face.

"Moron, get out of here! Reinforcements could come at any minute!" Roy told Ed.

"No! Now guards, I command you to let them go." she said sternly.

"How cute. The street mouse is protecting her friends." said the blonde woman.

"Only two people can command us." commented the other woman. She had black hair.

Ed stood up. She quickly threw off her hood and looked harshly at the guards. "By order of the princess, I command you to let them go."

The guards hesitated while Roy, Maes, and Jean were shocked. The guards let go, knowing they couldn't disobey an order, and knelt down.

"Our deepest apologies, Princess Edward." the man said. "But now that we know your location, I'm afraid we must arrest them."

"Why is that, Denny?"

"It is against the law to kidnap the princess." spoke Denny.

Ed slapped Denny across the face with the back of her hand, leaving a stunned guard.

"P-Princess?" Denny stammered confused.

"They didn't kidnap me, I ran away! Tell my father that I will not return home until he stops trying to court me to arrogant princes who just want more power and my body! Now get out of my sight and deliver that message. And don't bother these men ever again."

"But Princess!" started the blonde woman.

"Riza, I will not repeat myself. Now go. That includes you too, Denny and Maria."

The guards payed their respects and left empty-handed. Roy, Maes, and Jean were thankful and stared at Ed.

"So that's why you got so nervous when I called you princess as a joke!" gasped Jean.

"And why you looked at us so weird when we told you we stole stuff, like we had committed the greatest taboo or something." said Roy.

Edward looked down and a light blush swept across her face. "Yes, that's correct."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Maes.

Ed looked up. "What?"

"Well, you are the princess. There's really no need for you to stay with commoners like us." said Maes.

"Oh." Edward paused. "This may seem selfish of me, but I wish to stay here a bit longer. It's so...lonely inside the palace. Father is at meetings, maids are working, princes try to get under my skin, I don't like it. You all were so nice to me even though I was some stranger who appeared in your alley." She had tears starting to form in her eyes. "Being able to talk to sociably, you don't know how happy it makes it me feel." she concluded with a soft smile.

"Glad you feel that way Princess." said Roy.

Ed looked at the three men. "I don't care who's listening, but please just call me Edward or Ed." she stated.

The three men nodded before another conversation erupted.

* * *

It had been a week since Ed ran away. Hohenheim was getting rather irritated at his daughter's absence.

"I guess she really meant it when she said she wouldn't come home." he sighed angrily. "That stupid girl."

Hohenheim got up. "Fuery." he called.

A man ran up to him and bowed. "You called sir?"

"You are to accompany me. It's about time I fetched my daughter.

* * *

Ed was laughing hysterically, and so was Roy and Jean. Maes had been dared to do the dorkiest dance ever and talk in a high-pitched voice. The way he carried it out was the funniest thing ever.

The laughter finally subdued, and Maes sat back down. Maes grabbed the empty glass bottle and spun it. It stopped spinning, pointing to Ed.

"Ok Edward. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." the confident female replied.

"Dare, huh?" Maes confirmed with an evil smirk. "You seem confident enough. I dare you to kiss Roy."

Edward looked at Roy with a blush on her face; he was equally embarrassed.

"Here's the thing. It has to be more than ten seconds and must have _lots_ of tongue." Maes instructed, making sure to emphasize the word 'lots'.

"O-ok, fine." stammered Ed.

"Go on his lap!" Jean suggested with a huge grin.

Ed walked over to Roy and, to everyone's surprise, did go on Roy's lap. Ed was blushing as she stared into Roy's eyes. It was like a sea of black. The two of them leaned forward.

Their lips pressed together, and Ed felt a tingly feeling surge through her body. She entangled Roy's hair in her fingers and Roy put his arms around her waist. He licked the bottom of her lip, earning a gasp from the young heiress. Roy slipped his tongue into her mouth and coaxed her tongue to come out and play. The two had a little battle of dominance and Roy easily won. Roy gently dug his nails into her waist, making Ed moan.

After a few seconds later the two broke apart, leaving a small trail of saliva. The two stared into each others eyes and blushed lightly. The kiss was far more than ten seconds. Maes and Jean whooped and cheered more, further embarrassing the two.

"Edward Elric." someone called sternly.

Edward jumped off Roy's lap in surprise and looked at the person who called her.

Standing by the entrance of the alley was Hohenheim, accompanied by another guard named Fuery. Ed knew she was in trouble. Roy, Maes, and Jean knew it must be the kind by the way he dressed.

Hohenheim gave a hard stare at the men before looking at Ed. "Time to come home."

"What about our agreement?" she demanded.

Hohenheim sighed angrily. "Alright. Unless you want to see them, I won't invite any princes over."

Ed smiled triumphantly. "Fine, I like that. Now give me a minute."

Ed turned back to the three men. "Here." she said holding out a bag. "There's still a lot of money in there. Use all of it." she giggled.

"Thanks." Jean answered as he took the bag.

Suddenly, Ed leaned forward, catching the three men in a group hug. "I'm going to miss you guys. I'll be back, I promise." she said. Then she let go and went off to join her distraught father.

* * *

"What were you going with that street rat, kissing him the way you did?" her father questioned at the table.

"Relax Father, it was just a game. We were playing truth or dare, and I was dared to kiss him."

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to visit them regularly, whether you like it or not." Ed replied as she got up from the table.

* * *

Edward sighed as she slid down further into the tub with warm water.

"Mm. Taking a shower over there isn't so bad, but the water's so cold. I prefer nice, long baths." she muttered to herself. Edward lifted her finger and gently touched her lip. The kiss was so wonderful. That was her first kiss and Roy seemed to know what he was doing. Either he's dated many woman or he's one of those guys who are really good without experience.

Ed closed her eyes. Images of Roy flew through her mind. This included his smile, his toned chest, and many others.

She snapped her eyes open. "Why am I thinking of him?" Ed paused and a blush crawled across her face. "I hardly know him. So why do I want to feel closer, and just how much was I blushing when I saw him shirtless?"

* * *

Yup, chapter end. :3

R&R I love reviews

Thanks to all my supporters!

Minneapolis was so awesome...anywoo, see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Woot! Chapter 4 is here.

* * *

"WHAT?" Ed shrieked as she slammed her hands on the table. "You broke your word, dammit!"

"Edward, I did not say it was a prince trying to court you. I just said someone is coming in to visit." Hohenheim said, glaring at his daughter.

"Well, who else would come? And you said it was a he!"

"Just wait until they get here." Hohenheim said walking away.

Ed retreated to her room and flopped on the bed. Hours passed before Hohenheim finally called her from downstairs. "Great." she sighed sarcastically as she went down the steps.

A grin swept across Ed's face as she realized who the guests were. A man and a woman were standing next to Hohenheim. The man had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The woman had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alphonse! Winry!" Ed exclaimed as she gave them a tight hug.

"Hi Onee-san!" said Alphonse.

"Good to see you again Ed!" chirped Winry.

Alphonse is Ed's younger brother. She still has her automail, but doesn't mind since Al got his body back. Winry lives in another kingdom and married Al about a year ago. They're great friends.

"I have sooooo much to tell you guys!" Ed said as she lead the two of them to her room.

* * *

It was late at night. Al and Winry were on the futon Ed brought into the room. The three of them were still talking and were enjoying themselves.

"That sounds really interesting. So what-" Winry started.

Winry stopped suddenly when she heard a tap on the sliding door to the balcony. Ed stood up, opened the door, and looked outside.

"What the? No one's there..." she said while Al and Winry stared at her confused. Ed turned around and felt something whack the back of her head. "Ow!"

Jean appeared out of nowhere with a smile on his face. "Hey Ed. You forgot this." he said holding out a bag containing extra stuff the princess brought. "Oh. Are you busy?" he said noticing Al and Winry.

"Ed, who is he?" Winry asked.

"Um, Jean..." I replied slowly.

"Do you know him?" asked Al.

"Yeah..." she said. Then Ed looked at Jean. "Wait, how'd you get in here? Are Roy and Maes with you?"

Her answer? A hand to Ed's mouth and someone pulling her outside, hiding her from the guests.

"Hey shortie!" someone called.

Alphonse and Winry winced as they heard a loud punch. Maes fell to the floor, seeing stars.

The two guests rushed outside. They saw Maes, Jean, and Roy standing by Edward.

"Nee-san, who are they?" asked Al.

Ed took a deep breath. "It's a long story. Please don't tell Father, he already hates them." she pleaded.

Winry sighed. "Ok fine. So who are you guys?"

Ed introduced everyone and explained the story.

"So. What are you doing here?" Ed asked as she sat on the bed.

"You left some of your stuff." replied Roy.

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The men became silent. "Can you hide us? We got caught again." Maes said with his apologetic smile.

Ed smacked her head. "Morons, that's what money's for. Guess I don't a choice. Just stay under my bed or something and make sure you're gone before sunrise."

"Knew we could count on you." Jean said as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

The three men were under the bed. Winry and Edward were whispering to each other since Al was asleep. Unknown to the girls, the commoners were still awake.

"So Ed. Do you like one of them?"

Ed could feel the heat coming to her face. "Wh-what? Of course not! I barely know them."

Winry's eyes were used to the darkness. "You sure Ed? You're blushing pretty heavily." she said with a smirk.

"D-do not! They're just friends." defended Ed.

"Is it Jean?"

"No..."

"Maes?"

"No..."

"Roy?"

"N-no. Dammit, I don't think of them like that Winry!"

"Aha. Ok fine, I'll talk about something else." Winry said looking straight at Ed. "Have you been kissed yet? And I'm not talking about the ones the princes force on you."

Ed blushed again and looked down. Winry was giggling. "I bet you haven't Ed!" Then she stopped and looked at Ed. "Oooooh, you have, haven't you!" she said through squeals. "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky man?"

"It-it was a dare!" Ed stammered.

"Dare? So it was one of them hm? How was it?"

Ed paused. "It was...wet." she whispered quieter than usual.

Winry smiled. "Come on, tell me about it. Was it simple? Or maybe it had tongue? Did you moan at all?"

"Hey, you're getting too personal." Ed pouted.

"Come on Ed, we're girls. I'm supposed to get personal when my best friend's involved."

"Well still."

"Ok fine, you can get personal with me. How about to make it fair, I'll tell you when I did it with your brother?"

Ed looked at Winry shocked. "Erm, no it's fine. Let's go to bed, it's late."

"Alright. Night Ed."

"Night."

Under the bed, the guys were grinning at each other. It wasn't everyday they got to hear a personal conversation between females.

* * *

When Ed, Winry, and Al woke up, the three guys were already gone.

"Guess they kept their promise." Al said as he stretched.

"Yeah." replied Ed. "Hey Winry?"

"Hm?" said the blonde as she patted down her hair.

"Can I...tell you something alone after breakfast? It's difficult for me to say."

"Pfft, of course! You can tell me anything alright?"

The three of them prepared before heading to the table.

* * *

"Yikes. Your father won't be very happy if he learns that." Winry said worried as she bit her lip.

"That's right. And I barely know them! Do you think my 'condition' will go away?" Ed asked as she moved her fingers nervously.

"Ed, listen to me. It's much harder to try to stop loving someone than it is for them to return your feelings." Winry said putting a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"But I can't ever be closer. I'm a princess and he's a commoner." Ed said with tears in her eyes.

"Ed, I'll try to help. At the meeting next week, I'll suggest that instead of royalty marrying royalty, a prince or princess can marry whoever he/she deems worthy. Hopefully a lot of the other rulers will agree. And don't worry, I won't mention you." said Winry.

"Thanks Win." said Ed as she gave Winry a hug.

"Now how about I give you some advice? Flirting, hinting your love, I'll tell you everything I know." Winry said with a grin. Ed nodded shyly.

* * *

Maes, Jean, and Roy were just hanging out in the alley.

"Ed sounded pretty embarrassed last night. You should be proud Roy. You technically took her first kiss." said Jean with a toothpick in his mouth. Vendors with cigarettes were hard to come by.

Roy rolled his eyes. "I've done that with lots of women Jean. The only difference is that Ed is a princess."

"Exactly why!" joked Jean. "And getting her to moan was rather impressive."

"Ya know, it kinda sucks only princes can marry princesses. I've seen many princesses come this way." Maes said with a sigh. "They probably wouldn't be interested in me, but it's a nice thought."

"Hey Roy, I'm surprised you haven't really hit on Ed." remarked Jean.

Roy glanced at him. "What?"

"Well, you are a womanizer. You hit on practically every girl with good looks." said Jean.

"Do I have to flirt with every woman I see?" asked Roy.

"Well no, but it's a surprise." said Maes.

Roy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He remembered Ed's sweet smell, the silky lips, the smooth skin, and just how much he enjoyed being with the young heiress.

* * *

Yup, another chapter completed.

Er, there's not really much to say. So R&R ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Yup, I'm finally here with chapter 5. Sorry for the wait guys.

Oh and, updates might become a bit slower. The homework is starting to pile up, and I've had a lack of motivation for a bit. Share your thoughts and ideas in reviews and I'll try to use 'em in future chapters. ;)

* * *

Hohenheim stared at his daughter-in-law as if she had gone mad. Winry paid no attention and continued her mini-speech.

"And really, nothing can come between the boundaries of love. Why should royalty have to marry another royal? So in conclusion, a prince or a princess should be able to marry whoever they deem worthy. That is all." Winry said as she took her seat.

"That is a very interesting idea. I would like to take it into consideration, and I hope you all do too." someone said across the long table. Others murmured in agreement while Hohenheim looked away disgusted.

'So is that brat saying a royal member can wed a commoner? Preposterous!' Hohenheim thought silently to himself.

After another hour or so, the meeting was over. Multiple suggestions were thrown around; some like and others disliked. Everyone left and returned to their respectful places.

* * *

Ed sighed; her mind in a daze. She stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. His smell, his touch, it wouldn't leave her memory. She closed her eyes and remembered her first kiss with the commoner, how she felt that tingly feeling all over her body, and how the slightest pressure could make her want more.

A knock sounded on her door and Ed sat up, fixing the pillow on the bed. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in."

Winry walked in and closed the door.

"How was the meeting Winry?" Ed asked.

"It was kinda boring. I suggested the royalty marrying a commoner idea."

"And?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Well, majority of the people liked it and will consider it. Your father was definitely not happy about it!" Winry said, shivering at the thought of Hohenheim hard, long glare.

"Screw him. I could care less what the bastard thinks. All he wants is me to get married and have a heir to the throne." Ed repulsed.

Winry giggled. "Hey, why don't you meet _you-know-who_ tonight?" she teased with a grin.

Edward looked down and blushed. "We-ell..." she started somewhat nervous.

"Oh come ON Ed. Visit them, you know you want to."

"But you and Al-"

"Al and I are leaving your palace in two weeks. That's plenty of time for us. Now go spend some with Roy."

"O-ok."

* * *

Al and Winry were sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. It was a little past midnight and the stars lit up the sky. Ed looked at herself in the mirror with a smile; she wore the commoner looking outfit and simple shoes.

"I hope I'm not bothering them." Ed whispered to herself as she packed a small bag with stuff she would need for the night. She brushed the hair out of her face and turned to the balcony door. It was time to jump over the wall again.

She landed slightly better, being careful not to land on her arm this time. She walked off into the quiet streets, looking for that certain alley she had accidentally stumbled across the first time. A smile escaped Ed's face as the alley was in sight. She peeked shyly into the alley; but it was deserted.

Ed stared at it confused.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked quietly behind her.

Ed whipped around to see Maes, Roy, and Jean; Maes holding a bucket of freshly retrieved water. "I um...wanted to visit you guys..." she said with a slight blush.

Maes laughed. "Alright. Since you have a bag, you gonna stay for the night?"

Ed nodded quickly.

"Well, come on. It's a little late, but the more the merrier." Jean said slapping her playfully on the back. Surprised at the sudden contact, she arched her back in shock, leaving a dumbfounded Jean.

"Don't hit me like that! It hurts!" Ed complained as she rubbed her mid-back the best she could.

"Oh, sorry Ed." Jean apologized with a dorky smile. The four of them walked into the alley.

Roy walked behind Ed, staring at the princess. 'I wonder...would she arch her back the same way when I give her such indescribable pleasure?' Roy shook his head at the thought. 'What the hell am I thinking? I hardly know the woman! Sure we kissed but...I've done that with plenty of woman and I never had those thoughts. Why should I think about Ed like that?'

"Good night." Ed said sometime later when everyone was preparing to go to bed. She pulled the blanket to her neck and sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Light snoring could be heard. Ed picked up her head and looked at the men sleeping a few feet from her; they were asleep. She slowly got up and crept her way over to Roy's spot. She placed her hands on both sides of his shoulders and carefully leaned over him. Her face inched closer to his face, and Ed could feel his calm breathing. Ed's lips brushed over the man's, and a blush scurried across her face; Ed pulled back embarrassed. Trying again, she slowly brought her face down, getting closer to Roy's lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Ed gasped as she pulled back, her face turning crimson, as he sat up.

"Were you just trying to kiss me?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-no. Of course not." Ed stammered as she got up. "Night."

Roy grabbed her wrist and brought her back down. He pinned her to the ground and went above her. Blushing, Ed looked away.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed. I want to kiss you too." Roy said as he cupped her face and leaned down.

His lips pressed gently to Ed's. She closed her eyes and blushed. Roy licked at Ed's bottom lip and Ed gasped, allowing Roy to slip his tongue into Ed's mouth and press against her tongue. Ed moaned softly and Roy continued kissing the princess; trailing his tongue over every inch of her mouth, letting their tongues press together.

Roy broke away, leaving a small trail of saliva, and Ed stared at him, that cute blush remaining on her face. She wanted to faint from all the emotion and passion the man had given her.

"R-Roy..." she stammered quietly as light pants escaped her mouth. "I...I didn't mean to..."

He silenced her with a simple kiss. She closed her eyes and forgot about everything she was about to say, and clutched the front of his shirt. Roy's touch felt like it was burning through Ed's clothes. Their lips locked together, she breathed a moan. It was when Roy pulled away that she opened her eyes again.

Roy intertwined his fingers with hers. "I know I haven't know you for that long Ed, but I truly am very much attracted to you." he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ed blushed and quickly averted his gaze. 'Roy...he...' she thought to herself.

"You need to work on being a little bit quieter." Jean said with a smirk.

Ed yelped before burying her face in Roy's chest, realizing the two of them had been caught making out in the middle of the night. Roy stayed on top of Ed as she continued to cling to his shirt. Jean chuckled.

"You just had to ruin our little moment." Roy commented while rolling his eyes.

"What's all the commotion?" Maes asked in a groggy voice as he opened his tired eyes. He looked to see Ed and Roy huddled in an awkward position, him completely on top of her, and Jean smirking like a lunatic. "Oh..." he said, somewhat understanding what had just happened.

"Go back to sleep you guys." Roy said as he lied back on his side. He grabbed Ed around the waist and pulled her close to his body.

"R-Roy!" she tried to protest as she lied on her back, the man's around still around her. "I..."

"Stay here. Night." Roy interrupted as he kissed her head, making her blush. Jean snickered and Maes smiled as the two of them went back to sleep.

* * *

Faint sunlight shone through the alley. Ed snuggled closer to Roy, the man's warmth keeping her warm from the chilly morning air. Maes was reading a book, Jean was lying down chewing a toothpick, and Roy was awake as he continued to hold onto a sleeping Ed.

Out of nowhere, someone yelled, "Aha! I knew you'd be here!"

Ed quickly sat up and stared at the person wide-eyed. "Fucking...dammit Winry, don't scare me like that!" She was too angry to notice that because she had shot up so quickly, Roy's hand had slipped onto her thigh. Roy tried to hide his blush, yet a faint pink managed to creep to his face.

"So...I see you're sleeping with him." Winry said evilly with a smirk.

Ed's face turned bright red from Winry's comment and finally noticing Roy's hand. "Fuck you! Get your damn ass over here!" she yelled as Winry ran away as fast as she could. She chased Winry back to the palace, leaving three dumbfounded guys.

* * *

Winry's hysterical laughs bounced off the palace walls. She continued to run away.

"Get the fuck back over here!" Ed yelled as she chased Winry inside.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'll stop teasing you!" Winry giggled as she continued to run from Ed.

"Guys, be careful!" Al tried to warn as the two girls almost ran into him.

"Edward Elric, you stop this second."

The two girls stopped running and glanced at the top of the stairs. Ed gulped as she saw a very angry Hohenheim. "What were you doing in those clothes?" he asked sternly.

"I was visiting them, and I don't care if you don't like it." replied Ed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say so." ordered Hohenheim.

"I'm not under eighteen anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want." snapped Ed.

"You may be twenty, but as long as you live here, you're going to listen to me."

"Fine bastard." Ed said as she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

* * *

Ed sighed angrily into her pillow. It had been a couple hours since she returned, but the argument still made her mad. She had changed out of the commoner's clothes and into a simple dress. She felt like ripping her pillow in half when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked slightly frustrated.

"Ed, it's me." Winry called through the door.

Ed smiled. "Come in."

Winry walked in. After locking the door, she came over and sat on Ed's bed. "Sorry to bother you in such a bad mood."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not your fault, you know. So what did you come here for?"

"Well, I want you to explain _everything_ that happened last night. And don't leave stuff out Ed. I wanna hear all the juicy details." she said with a grin.

Ed blushed and looked away. "Um well...he...we..." Ed buried her blushing face into her hands. She finally explained everything to Winry.

"He's attracted to you. You go girl!" Winry said squealing as she hugged a blushing Ed. Unknown to them, Al was standing outside the door and listening to the conversation, a smile spread out across his face.

* * *

Yay, another chapter completed. :)

So yeah, R&R. Send some reviews, and maybe some ideas you have for the story. I'll try to put them in the story. Thanks to everyone who has read my story.

Peace out pplz!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :)

* * *

'I know I haven't know you for that long Ed, but I truly am very much attracted to you.'

Ed closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. She continued to remember everything that Roy had said and done, including that sentence.

"Miss!" someone's barely audible voice reached Ed's ears.

Ed gasped and snapped out of her thoughts as something wet hit her lap. She glanced down to see that she had been so busy daydreaming, the spoon in her hand tilted, thus spilling the soup onto her lap. "Sorry." she said as the maid went to get a cloth.

"Please be more careful Miss." the maid said as she approached Ed with a cloth.

Ed grabbed the cloth out of the maid's hands. "I'll do it. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

The maid stared a bit before nodding. "Yes, of course."

Al continued eating, Hohenheim glared at his daughter, and Winry looked at Ed a little worried.

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Ed asked as she sat down next to Winry and Al on the couch.

"Why don't we go sightseeing for a bit?" Al suggested.

"Yeah, but where?" Winry asked.

The three sat in silence as they tried to figure out where to go for the day.

"Ah, I know! Why don't we watch a movie in the next city?" asked Ed.

Winry and Al nodded in agreement. They told Hohenheim their destination before leaving.

* * *

Ed bit her lip as a scream ripped through the theater. She closed her eyes quickly and nervously opened them back up again.

"Damn you! You know I hate horror." Ed hissed somewhat loud at her brother and sister-in-law. Other people nearby looked at Ed, wishing she was a little quieter.

Winry smirked. "What, did you want to watch the romance movie?" she whispered.

"I hate sappy movies like that too." Ed replied.

"Guys, just watch the movie for now. We can do something else later." Al reminded. "I don't like it, but I have free tickets for-"

"No!" Ed and Winry interrupted whispering.

Al blinked. "What?"

"I'm not going to watch opera." said Winry.

"I'm not either." Ed said looking away.

"Oh ok. I'll give the tickets back to Father." said Al. Ed scowled at hearing the name.

* * *

The trio were walking back to the city Ed lived in.

"I can't believe you guys made me watch that." Ed said rolling her eyes.

"We could always watch opera." Al teased with a grin. Winry chuckled as Ed glared at her brother.

"Let's eat someplace. I'm hungry." Ed said as she fixed her messy braid.

The three of them walked into a nearby restaurant. They received occasional stares from some commoners, but paid no attention to it. The waiter seated them and Winry started a conversation as they waited for the food they had just ordered.

"So Ed..." Winry started. "What was on your mind this morning?"

Ed looked up and then down. "It's impossible for me to do it, yet the thought won't escape my mind." she said sighing.

"To do what?" Al asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I um...I want to hold him, but my mind tells me to stop thinking about him even though my heart urges me to try to get closer. Except Father wouldn't approve of it. And when I stayed with them last night, I tried to kiss him but I was too embarrassed. And then he kissed me and...dammit I don't know what to think anymore." Ed said with uncertainty.

Understanding, Winry nodded while Al stared at Ed dumbfounded. "Wait, who's 'he'? What are you talking about, Nee-san?" he asked confused. "I mean, I have an idea, but I want to make sure we're talking about the same thing."

Ed slammed her head face-down on the table. Winry shook her head. "She means Roy, Al." said Winry.

Al blinked. "You mean the commoner?"

Ed turned her head slightly to the side. Al could see the light blush as she nodded.

After eating, the three payed the bill and went back to their city.

* * *

"Just say it already!" Al said.

Ed, Winry, and Al were sitting alone in the large living room. The maids were scattered around inside the palace and Hohenheim was in another city due to a meeting.

Ed shook her head frantically. "N-no." she stuttered.

"Come on Ed. You'll feel better if you do." Winry said soothingly.

Ed squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Why not?" Winry asked.

"I...what if he's not into _me._ My actual personality, not just how I um kissed." Ed replied doubtfully.

Ed opened her eyes slightly as Al rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Nee-san. I was afraid of rejection too, but I took the risk. Do you think I would be married to Win if I didn't take the risk of being rejected? And I don't think Roy would be that kind of person."

"I agree with Al. Roy told you he was attracted to you, you know." Winry added.

"Yeah, but still!" Ed protested.

Ed stared at Winry and Al before sighing. The married couple smiled when Ed finally agreed to telling her feelings.

"I need another outfit." Ed said as she got up to change.

Ed and the gang laughed at the joke Maes made. When the laughter subdued, Ed got up. "That reminds me Roy. There's something I need to tell you." Ed said cheerfully. "You two stay here a minute. Knowing you guys, you're gonna eavesdrop."

"Aw, you're no fun." Jean said with a toothpick in his mouth.

Ed stuck out her tongue playfully before walking away, Roy following. She walked a little out of the alley, making sure Jean and Maes couldn't see her anymore.

Roy walked up to her. "So what do you need Ed?"

'Just stay calm.' Ed told herself. She looked at the ground. "Well, I know I haven't really known you guys for a while but uhm..." She paused, trying to ignore the frantic heartbeat in her chest. "I'll be honest ok? I really like you."

Roy stood there, surprised at what the princess had said. 'I'm not dreaming am I? Or is this really happening?' he thought to himself.

Ed was losing her confidence with each passing second. She glanced up quickly to see Roy's surprised face. She hated how he was quiet, not answering at all. Ed blinked to fight back the tears at the thought of being rejected. "Forget it." Ed said as she ran off in the other direction.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roy ran after Ed. "Hey, wait!" he called. He chased after the princess, finally grabbing onto her wrist.

Ed looked down, a tear sliding down her face. "Let go of me." she murmured.

Roy turned her around and pulled her close to him, her head now buried in his chest. He looked down to see Ed's blushing face and felt something slightly wet fall to his shirt. "Why did you run?" he asked gently.

Ed sniffled. "I...I'm afraid. Um, that you m-might...reject me." she said quietly.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I was attracted to you Ed." Roy said wrapping his arms around her back.

Ed stayed silent for a minute. "Why...were you so quiet then?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming, to make sure that the real-life Ed was just telling me that." he replied.

Ed looked up. "Then...?"

Roy looked at her with a gentle gaze. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Ed."

Ed blushed and nearly got lost in those black eyes. "But...but Father wouldn't allow it. And even though Winry suggested the idea of royalty marrying whoever, it hasn't been approved yet."

"No one has to know. I'm sure that Jean, Maes, Alphonse, and Winry wouldn't tell anyone." Roy said. "So, would you?"

Ed smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes." She paused and blushed. "You're mine now, so I don't wanna see any other women around."

Roy chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on Ed's lips. "We should head back now and reveal our relationship." he said when he broke the kiss. Ed nodded and the two walked back, holding hands.

"That's great Roy!" Maes exclaimed. "Good to know you're dating now."

Ed blushed and looked up shyly, giggling a little. "Yeah..."

Roy slung an arm over her shoulder. "She's mine now, so I don't wanna catch you guys hitting on my woman." he said in playful protectiveness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jean said grinning.

* * *

Al groaned and covered his ears with his hands. Sometimes having a wife and a sister could be very annoying.

Winry and Ed ran around the palace squealing madly. Who could blame them for their happiness? In fact, Ed had just gotten done telling Winry that she was dating Roy.

"I can't believe it Ed! I'm happy for you!" Winry said between squeals.

"I can't believe it either! I'm so glad though. I can't even describe my feelings right now!" Ed replied, squealing just as loudly.

* * *

Yay, another chapter complete. ^_^

R&R. I love hearing from you guys. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next chapter is here. :3

* * *

Ed blushed at the words, holding onto her cloak. Her eyes were wider than usual. "D-date?" she asked timidly.

Roy ran some of her loose hair between his fingers. He liked the look of Ed without a braid. "Yes. Would that be alright with you?"

Ed nodded shyly.

"Have fun, you two lovebirds." Maes said with a grin. Ed slammed her blushing face into Roy's chest, still embarrassed from comments that involved the two of them being together. Chuckling, Roy pulled her back and the two walked out.

* * *

The two were walking, holding hands, fingers intertwined. Ed still had a faint blush.

"Are you sure no one will recognize you Ed?" Roy said concerned.

"Yeah. I usually only wear my hair loose when I shower or go to bed. And besides, you guys are pretty much the only commoners that know me. Whenever my father made me come along, he never socialized with commoners, so I didn't either." Ed replied.

Roy nodded. The two walked into a nearby restaurant, and was seated pretty quickly. The restaurant had a section set aside for royalty and the rest were for commoners. Ed frowned, not used to sitting on the commoner side, but decided to be quiet about it. The waiter left after taking their order.

Ed's hand was on the table. Roy put his hand on hers. Ed looked up and the two of them gazed into each others eyes. Roy saw the slight tinge of pink on her face.

Ed and Roy talked and ate their food. The two were almost done eating when Ed muttered, "Oh shit."

Roy stared at her confused. "What is it?" he asked.

Ed quickly threw her hood over her head. Wondering what made her do that, Roy looked back behind him...and nearly had a heart attack.

Sitting down in the royal section was Van Hohenheim. He was taking a sip of his water, Winry and Al sitting across from him. Thankfully, Hohenheim's back was towards the new couple, so he couldn't have seen his daughter and the commoner. Winry and Al's eyes widened slightly at seeing Roy, and Ed's hiding face in the cloak.

Winry and Al looked at each other, somewhat nervous, as they read the 'help me' on Ed's lips.

"Who were you talking to?"

Ed nearly jumped as she looked at the waiter. A sort of demanding look was on his face. "I asked you, who were you talking to?" He paused. "The only people over there is his Highness, and relatives."

"N-nothing." Ed stammered.

Hohenheim knew the waiter and wondered what got him frustrated. He turned around. Quickly, Ed bowed her head down and Roy decided to keep looking forward since looking back at Hohenheim would make the man suspicious.

Hohenheim got up and walked over the the table. He leaned to the waiter's ear. "Mind if I cut in and ask a few questions?" he whispered.

"Of course not." the waiter replied before bowing quickly. Since Hohenheim knew him, he told the waiter before that there was no need for formalities, yet the waiter decided to bow anyhow.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?" Hohenheim asked as he stared questioningly at Roy.

"I think you might be mistaking me for someone else Sir." Roy replied as he bowed his head.

"And you?" Hohenheim said, referring to Ed.

"I-I think the same thing, your Highness." Ed said in a fake voice before bowing quickly, careful not to let the hood slide off. Roy could easily tell how fake it was and wanted to laugh but didn't, knowing it would get them in even more trouble. However, Hohenheim seemed to accept it.

"Of course. I believed you two to be someone else. Sorry for disturbing-" Hohenheim paused as he saw the glint of a silver looking color. "Is that automail?" he asked.

Ed's lip twitched and Hohenheim saw Ed and Roy tense up. Regular automail was cheap, but high quality automail was expensive. Since Hohenheim didn't know much about automail, he had a hard time telling between the two kinds of automail. He also had his suspicions about the person, but shouldn't jump to conclusions...

"What's your name?" Hohenheim asked narrowing his eyes.

Silence.

"Well?" the waiter asked when the two remained silent.

Ed mouthed to Roy 'stay here.' She got up and roughly shoved Hohenheim aside before running out the door. Roy, Winry, and Al were stunned, Hohenheim fuming, and the waiter concerned.

Ed didn't get too far without being confronted by guards. They moved in to restrain her, but she fought them off. The other commoners watched with interest and slight fear.

A guard kicked Ed in the stomach and she gasped. She ducked, barely missing the next attack. She got up, ran to the guard, and swung her leg high up next to his head. He fell back from the powerful kick. Ed continued to run away. The poor guard was a victim to her left automail leg.

She stopped in her tracks as a guard jumped out in front of her from an alley. Living as a 'pampered palace rat', Ed didn't know not to run by alleys in case someone was hiding there. The guard locked her arms behind her back, a small cry of pain coming from her throat. The guard pushed her to her knees.

An angry Hohenheim walked up to them. "Just who do you think you are, shoving me out of the way like that?" he demanded. The commoners nearby had paused what they were doing to watch the scene. It wasn't very often the King came out, and he certainly didn't look very happy now.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, bastard!" Ed yelled back, her hood still covering her face.

Some people gasped and Hohenheim reached out for the hood. Ed couldn't do anything as he threw the hood back. He growled as he saw the familiar face.

"Edward." he said angrily. Ed turned her head away from him with a 'hmph.'

A sly smirk appeared on Hohenheim's face, and Ed didn't like it. "Would you still give me that attitude if you saw this?"

A guard walked up behind him, holding tightly onto Roy. He was in slight discomfort. Ed gasped. "Roy." she whispered worried.

"Let's go home." Hohenheim said to Ed. He looked at the guard. "Bring him along."

The guard nodded and shoved Roy forward. He was in the same position as Ed, just not on his knees. A reluctant Winry and Al followed, an apologetic look in their eyes as they looked at Ed. Ed closed her eyes in understanding before opening them up again to see where she was walking.

* * *

Ed finished drying her hair. She straightened her dress before walking downstairs, being met in the dining hall by an outraged Hohenheim.

"Where's Roy?" she asked.

Hohenheim stayed silent. Ed opened her mouth again to speak, but her father cut her off.

"What the hell were you doing? Why were you even dressed like that?" Hohenheim questioned.

"I was eating, no duh. And I was dressed like that because you said that royals shouldn't be in the same area as commoners." she retorted. "Now where the hell is Roy?"

"Why do you even worry about a worthless commoner like him?"

"Tell me where the hell Roy is dammit!" she yelled.

Hohenheim sighed angrily. "He's in the dungeon, locked up in a cell."

Edward was out of the room in a split second, not bothering to listen to what her father was saying.

When Ed reached the dungeon, she looked at the list by the door. It was list of who was in which cell. She made her way over to Roy's cell. "Open it." she demanded quietly. The guard quickly opened it, frightened at Ed's angry mood.

Roy heard the door open and thought nothing of it. He sighed and closed his eyes. His wrists were above his head and chained down to the wall.

"Roy..." a quiet voice said.

Roy felt a hand against his face and opened his eyes. He stared into Ed's worried eyes. "Hey Ed." He paused. "I guess your father doesn't like me that much." he joked with a worried look, trying to lighten up Ed's foul mood.

Ed knelt down and hugged Roy, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I should do..." she whispered.

"About what?" Roy asked.

"Since Father was the one who ordered you here, I have no power on letting you go. And...when I was running over here, I heard him say that he might sentence you to death. And because we're in a relationship, he can blame practically anything he wants on you; kidnapping the princess, he says it and everyone believes it." she sobbed, clutching onto his shirt.

Roy gasped shocked. 'Kill...me? I can't, I can't leave Ed.' he thought to himself. He wrapped his legs as best as he could around her and tugged her even closer.

"R-Roy?" Ed asked confused. She looked up at Roy.

Roy leaned down to catch Ed's lips in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Roy then started to suck on Ed's bottom lip. After he stopped, Ed shyly did the same. When the two broke apart, Roy leaned forward, but didn't kiss just yet.

Roy slowly ran his tongue on Ed's lips. She blushed and stayed there. Roy repeated this action, and Ed timidly opened her mouth. Roy moved his tongue upward in that same motion as it pressed to Ed's tongue. The two closed their eyes enjoying the moment. Roy moved his tongue inside Ed's mouth slightly, just to for her to suck on it a bit, before pulling back out and pressing their tongues together. They repeated this action many times.

The two pulled back a little. Ed blushed and Roy had a small smile on his face. He tugged her slightly with his legs.

"Do...do I have to?" she asked shyly. "It-it's better when you do it."

"Just try it." Roy said, a smile still on his face.

Ed leaned forward again, their lips centimeters away, and paused. She stuck out a small part of her tongue and nervously licked Roy's lips. Deciding to tease her a bit, Roy didn't completely open his mouth. Ed did this a few more times before Roy finally opened his mouth, their tongues colliding with each other like they did a moment ago. Ed let out a soft moan.

Curious, the guard decided to watch what the princess was going to do since she didn't say anything. At first, Fuery was quite surprised at the scene, but seemed to understand when the words 'I love you' were whispered between the two. "I guess his Highness doesn't like the thought of his daughter falling in love with someone who he doesn't approve of." he sighed.

* * *

Inside the cell, the two were done with their make out and Ed's head was lying on Roy's lap. She raised her hand to draw random circles on his chest.

"Does your father know you're here?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." replied Ed.

"Oh." Roy paused. "Do you mind if I try something new with you?"

Ed blinked. "No. What is it?"

"Come here. I need to be able to put my head near your neck." he said with a smirk.

Ed nodded. She positioned herself as best as she could the way Roy told her. She leaned on the wall for support. Roy put his mouth close to her neck. Ed felt his hot breath and shivered, a blush creeping to her face. "Roy?" she asked, unsure what was going on.

Roy started to lightly kiss Ed's neck, nibbling ever so slightly every now and then. Ed gasped sharply and her eyes widened before closing. She suddenly felt very weak and she stopped leaning on the wall, falling on Roy. She slid down further and rested her head on her chest, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Roy grinned. "That was a bit short, though I don't blame you. How was it?"

"Mmm." Ed said as her arms loosened their grip on Roy's neck. She looked at Roy, biting her lip, and a blush across her face.

Roy chuckled. He rubbed Ed's leg with his leg, since the chains made it difficult for Roy to bend down to kiss Ed's head. Ed snuggled closer. She went down to lie her head on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. And so she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done. ^_^

To the dungeon! Haha, I couldn't resist the little twist in the story since Hohenheim doesn't like Roy and stuff. :3

So yeah, R&R. Three days later and you get another chapter. Aren't you people lucky. :P I don't have any homework right now, but I'll probably get more. And yeah, I wrote a little more than I usually do. (About another line I would've went on 6 pages)

Bye for now. :)

EDIT: Oops, I accidentally put the chapter 7 from Switching Teams instead of Royal Changes. I'm such a dork. *smacks head*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Winry and Al went out to wander the city and go shopping. Meanwhile, Hohenheim was expecting a visitor.

It was around 7 a.m. when one of the butlers led the guest inside the palace. "Hey there Hohenheim!" the guest called.

The guest was a man around 60. He had gray spectacles, gray hair on the sides of his head, and a large gray mustache that stretched past his face. Instead of fancy clothes, he was dressed in much more comfortable average clothes.

"It's been a while, Grumman." Hohenheim said friendly as the two men shook hands.

"How are you doing?" Grumman asked.

"Fine. A little angry about a personal matter, but nothing to worry about. How was your trip here?" Hohenheim replied.

"It was wonderful!" Grumman exclaimed. "I'm just a little tired, but nothing new. Oops, I better quiet down a bit. Your daughter is still sleeping isn't she?"

Hohenheim frowned. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure where she is. I know she went to the dungeon to check on something, but I have no clue where she went after that."

"Ah, ok." Grumman replied. He walked around a bit and stopped in front of a note on the wall. He read it and glanced at the clock. "Hohenheim, your note here says something about a dungeon..." he said as he fixed his glasses, trying to make it easier to read.

"Oh, that's just my reminder. I usually go into the dungeon to make sure everything is alright and the guards are doing their job. I was going to go in a minute or two." Hohenheim answered.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Grumman asked.

Hohenheim shook his head. "Of course not. Come along. Nothing too interesting, but it won't hurt to take a look."

Grumman nodded. "Remember at the meeting, Miss Winry's idea? I think it was an excellent suggestion. A lot of others liked it too." Grumman mentioned. He noticed Hohenheim's scowl. "Why don't you like it?"

"Family reasons. I have a guess, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions about my daughter..." said Hohenheim.

* * *

There was one more cell to look at before the kings went back up. Hohenheim walked over to Fuery, Grumman following. Hohenheim raised a brow at Fuery.

"Fuery, why's the door unlocked?" Hohenheim questioned.

"Well um...the p-princess went in there Sir." Fuery stammered as he bowed. "She still hasn't come out."

"Alright. Grumman and I are going in to check."

Fuery stood there for a moment before moving aside nervously. "O-of course."

Hohenheim and Grumman walked in. Hohenheim growled and cursed under his breath as he looked at the scene while Grumman wondered what was wrong.

Ed's back was to the door. She was asleep on Roy's lap with her arms wrapped around his waist. Roy's head was tilted to the side, slightly smiling in his sleep.

Roy slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head at hearing Hohenheim curse. He froze, unsure what to do in the situation. Hohenheim continued to glare at him. "Ed." Roy whispered, looking down at the female. "Wake up. Ed." He bounced his leg a little. "Ed." he called a little louder.

"Ngh..." Ed groaned, snuggling closer to Roy. "What?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Get up." said Roy.

"I don't wanna. Night night." she replied.

Roy sighed. "You need to get up. Now move."

"Why?" Ed whined.

"Your father's here." Roy answered.

At hearing those words, Ed shot up from Roy's lap and stared at the door. A hint of fear was in her eyes as she looked at her father and the visitor. "N-nice to meet you again." she said, gesturing to Grumman. Grumman nodded.

Hohenheim walked over to his daughter. "Go to your room this instant." he said angrily.

"I don't wanna!" she retorted.

Hohenheim raised a hand to slap his daughter, his form of discipline. Ed's eyes widened and she hid her face in Roy's chest while clutching onto the front of his shirt. Roy could feel her trembling slightly. Hohenheim stopped and stared, unsure what to do in the situation. Roy stared back with a protective glare, not caring that he was challenging a king.

Instead, Hohenheim went to Fuery. He came back inside, keys in his hand, and unlocked Roy's chains. Roy brought his hands down to a comfortable level and rubbed his hands. The couple stared at Hohenheim confused.

"Your breakfast will be here soon. Fuery will chain you up again when you're done eating." Hohenheim instructed, obviously annoyed, before leaving.

Roy smiled and held onto the body that was still trembling slightly. He raised a hand and put it on Ed's head to try to calm her down.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you locked up? You don't seem like you could cause any trouble." Grumman asked.

Roy looked at Grumman. The man was dressed in normal clothes, so Roy thought nothing of it. "Well-"

"Roy!" Ed interrupted.

"What?" Roy asked looking down.

"That's King Grumman, you know." she said frowning.

Roy looked at Ed before turning his attention back to Grumman. "Ah. Please excuse my rudeness." Roy said bowing his head.

Grumman chuckled. "It's fine. So about the question..."

Roy looked at Grumman questioningly. "To tell you truth, I'm honestly not sure. I think it's just because the king doesn't like me. Or maybe it's because..." he stopped, unsure how to word it.

"Are you two dating?" Grumman asked.

Ed blushed. She turned around and leaned her head against Roy's chest. Roy wrapped his arms in the front of her waist. Grumman noticed the blush. "Y-yeah." Ed admitted.

"So that's why." Grumman answered. "There's no law saying you can't, but commoners and royals aren't supposed to love each other. Your father probably locked him up because he doesn't like the fact that he can't stop the loving feelings between you two, Miss Ed. Does he know of your relationship?"

Roy shook his head. "We haven't told him, but I'm sure he's figured out that there's _something_ between us. Probably better to left unsaid though."

"Um..." Ed said nervously. She wanted to say something, but didn't know how to jump into the conversation.

Grumman looked at Ed. "Something you want to say?"

"Well, Winry suggested that a prince or princess should be able to marry whoever they want at the last meeting she went to, right?" Ed asked.

Grumman nodded.

"Er, Winry suggested that idea because she knew my situation with Roy and she wanted to help me."

"Hey, you never told me that." Roy said.

"Th-that's 'cause it was before we started dating." Ed said with a blush.

Grumman chuckled. "As you probably know, we all vote on the ideas, the choices being 'yes I like that idea' or 'no I don't like it'. Whichever side gets the most votes is the final answer. I call it 'Majority Rules' but I'm not entirely sure if that's the accurate name for it. Pretty everyone, except your father and maybe a few others, liked the idea so I think it's safe to assume that a law will get passed saying princes or princesses can marry whoever."

Grumman smiled at seeing the happy expressions on Roy and Ed's faces. Fuery walked up to Roy, holding a plate. "Erm, here. Tell me when you're done so I can put the chains back on you. King's orders." Fuery said shyly before leaving.

While Roy ate his food, him, Ed, and Grumman talked about various things. Halfway through his meal, Roy noticed that Ed kept giving long, hard stares at his food. "Do you want some?" he asked.

Ed quickly averted his gaze. "N-no. Just..."

"Just...?" said Roy.

"Lemme see your fork." said Ed. Roy gave her his fork, giving her that 'what are you going to do with it' look. She jabbed it into the mashed potatoes and placed it in front of his face. "S-say 'ah'." Ed instructed with a blush on her face.

Roy smiled. He opened his mouth and Ed put the fork in his mouth. She took it out when he swallowed the food.

The three of them continued the conversation, Ed feeding Roy every now and then and Roy occasionally doing the same. Eventually, Fuery retrieved the plate and chained up Roy.

"See you later." Roy said as Ed bent down so he could kiss her forehead. "Spend some more time with your brother and sister-in-law alright. And could you tell Jean and Maes about my situation?"

"Yeah sure." Ed replied as she gave his hand a playful squeeze. She and Grumman left the dungeon. Roy sighed; it was going to be a long, boring day.

* * *

"Why don't you go back to sleep? It's seven in the morning and you never wake up this early." Hohenheim asked angrily, sitting down on the couch.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep? Or better yet, what if I _can't_ fall asleep?" Ed asked, annoyed as well.

"Tell me one good reason why you can't." said Hohenheim.

Ed gave her father a threatening glare and decided to tell him part of what her feelings were. "When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

Hohenheim stood there, unsure how to answer to that, as Ed stomped off to the dining area, a maid quickly preparing breakfast.

"Is this why you don't think Miss Winry's idea is a good one?" Grumman asked.

Hohenheim sighed. "Yes. I knew she'd start to fall for that commoner eventually."

"Just accept it Van. You know it probably as much as I do; love has no boundaries."

"I don't give a damn." Hohenheim snapped. "I won't let my daughter fall for a worthless commoner like him."

"You may think he's worthless, but to Ed, he means the world to her." a female voice said behind them.

Hohenheim and Grumman turned around to see Winry and Alphonse. The two of them had a serious expression on their face. "I'm going to vote for my idea at the next meeting, whether you like it or not Father-in law." said Winry. Al and Winry left to join Ed in the kitchen, carrying their bags with them.

* * *

Aaaaaand, that's it for this chapter.

Well, aren't all you readers lucky...AGAIN. :P I just updated yesterday and now you get another today.

Okay, time for some author's note crap.

My dad calls it Majority Rules. I'm not sure if that's the actual name for it though :P

About the whole 'you can't fall asleep cuz reality it better than your dreams' thing. I don't know if that's an actual quote from somewhere, but it's used on my friend's facebook profile, haha. Damn, now I have to write a stupid disclaimer; I don't own facebook. Haha, that reminds me of the movie The Social Network. I haven't seen it yet but oh well. …... You all know I didn't create the movie either. xD

'Love has no boundaries', 'he means the world to her'; those are things that another one of my friends told me before. :3

Uh...I don't know if palaces have couches cause I've never been in one and I'm too lazy to research it, so bear with me lol.

So yeah, R&R. I love hearing from you guys, so tell me anything you want about this story. ^_^


	9. Author's Note

Well…

Sorry guys, I might not be able to update for a while. You see, I got grounded on my laptop for a month, ehehe.

So now I can only update once this month if I'm lucky. Other than that, you might not get an update until December… :(

Which reminds me. I'm going to the Philippines on Dec. 13 and I won't be back until New Year's.

Thought I should let you guys know.

Peace out, and I appreciate you guys reading my story.

~Anime Addict


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ^_^

* * *

Oh really quick, I wanna add something to the disclaimer. This is purely an artistic expression. I'm also not trying to say I agree with illicit relationships with minors in real life; the world of fandom only...

* * *

Sorry, I just felt like saying that. xD

Ed walked around the town in a simple, plain white summer dress and leggings with flats. She walked rather close to the alleys on the sidewalks. She needed to talk to Maes and Jean.

"Where are they? I checked both alleys." Ed pondered quietly to herself.

Ed turned her head left and right, but there was no sight of a certain blonde haired or dark green haired man. She poked her head into the different alleys only to find trash cans.

Ed paused and frowned. "Maybe they're out stealing? Or maybe getting some water like last time? Um..." She rested a hand on her small purse.

She rounded a corner and continued down the sidewalk. A hand popped out from behind her. Her shriek was muffled as the hand clasped over her mouth. The man pushed her to the ground and stood in front of her. He grabbed a screaming Edward by the neck.

"Stop!" Ed shrieked as the man kept her pinned to the ground with one hand and used the other to trail down her neck, gripping the strap of the dress.

The man sneered. "Just come quietly with me Baby, and I won't hurt you."

Edward squirmed under the man's grip. 'Fuck! I knew I should have brought a guard with me!' she thought angrily. "Let go of me!" Ed yelled.

A blur passed in front of Ed's eyes and the man flew backwards and hit the ground. Ed looked to see Jean and Maes protecting her.

"Try to hurt her again and see what happens." Maes threatened.

"Trust me, I'll be back." the man said before scampering away from Jean and Maes.

The two men turned back to Ed. "You alright?" Jean asked.

Ed nodded quickly. She got up and brushed herself off. "I need to talk to you guys."

* * *

Ed, Maes, and Jean sat together in the secluded alley. Tears flooded Ed's eyes and she found it hard to continue talking.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have said something when Roy offered to take me out to out. It's my fault he's locked up." Ed apologized with a sob.

Maes patted Ed's shoulder. "It's not your fault Ed. No one could have predicted what was going to happen."

"That's right." Jean reassured. "We just need to figure out a way to get Roy out of there-" he paused "-legally of course."

Ed nodded. "And uh, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. What were you doing?" asked Maes.

"Well, I was trying to look for you guys. And then that guy just pinned me to the ground all of a sudden. He said something about going somewhere with him." Ed explained. "Kidnapping me, I'm guessing?"

"Oh. Sorry about not being in the alley. Maes and I were taking a short walk. We heard some screaming and saw you." said Jean.

"Well, thanks for telling us. To tell you the truth, we were starting to get a bit worried." said Maes. "Why don't you go visit Roy for a bit. I'm sure it's pretty boring and lonely in that cell."

Ed nodded. "Sure. Um, do you know if there are any guards stationed around here? I don't feel safe walking on my own." she said while lightly blushing.

Jean pointed to the left. "Go down there and turn to the right. There's a guard around there."

"Thanks. See ya guys!" Ed said waving.

Ed followed Jean's instructions. Sure enough, there was a guard standing there. She approached him. "Guard."

The guard quickly turned around to look at Edward. He bowed his head. "How may I be of assistance Princess?" he asked. Some commoners gasped, not realizing it was Princess Edward standing in front of them.

Ed whispered into the guard's ear. "I would like you to escort me home. On my way here to town, I was jumped and had to be saved by someone."

"Of course." the guard answered. "If you would follow me."

The guard led her all the way up to the palace doors. "Thank you. You may return to your post now." dismissed Ed. The guard bowed and left.

* * *

Ed walked up to Kain Fuery, who was still the guard of Roy's cell. She had known him for a while, so she was always less formal with him; having a royal be informal with you was a privilege and honor that shouldn't be abused.

"Kain, sorry about getting snappy the other time I told you to open the cell."

Fuery bowed quickly. "No, no, it's fine. Would you like to see him?"

Ed nodded and blushed a faint pink. "Can I take his lunch too? I know it's about thirty minutes early but..."

"Of course." Fuery unlocked the door and handed Ed the plate. The two walked in and Fuery unlocked Roy's chains before leaving the two alone.

"Hey Ed." Roy smiled as he got up and planted a kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed pulled back from the kiss, cheeks tainted pink. "Hey Roy. I uh, brought your lunch."

Roy took the plate and placed it on the floor. "The food can wait. I, however, cannot. This is the only time I get to hold you with my hands." he grinned.

Ed smiled softly and gasped as Roy gently pinned her to the ground. He lied completely on top of her body and started to once again kiss the princess on the lips, his hands on the sides of her head for support. Ed blushed at such the close distance between their bodies.

Roy looked into Ed's eyes. "Remember what I tried with you last time?" he asked. Ed nodded. "Do I have your permission to do that again?" he whispered into her ear. Ed shivered and nodded.

Roy slid down to Ed's neck. He latched his mouth onto an area and started sucking. Ed instantly felt like she could faint. Faint moans escaped her mouth and she blushed, clinging onto Roy's shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut. Ed let out continuous soft moans as Roy licked, sucked, and nibbled on all parts of her neck.

"Roy..." she whispered in a high voice, unsure how to react to the tingly sensation that made her feel hot.

Roy smirked and ran his hands down her sides. Ed unknowingly spread out her legs and Roy slipped a hand underneath the dress to caress her inner thigh. She gasped and shuddered, both of them wishing the leggings could just vanish.

"R-Roy. I want you to kiss me." she said blushing. "I mean, not on the lips but..."

Roy looked at Ed, his caressing never stopping. "How do you want me to kiss you?"

Ed blush darkened. "It's really embarrassing though."

"Tell me." Roy asked kindly.

Ed bit her bottom lip. "I... Can you kiss me on my th...thigh?" she asked softly.

Roy happily complied. He grabbed the waistband of the leggings and slowly pulled them off Ed, revealing those beautiful legs. Ed blushed as she watched Roy's head disappear under her dress. Roy placed a kiss on her quivering thigh. Ed moaned and slid her palms across the cell floor as Roy continued to lick and suck at her thigh, leaving a nice mark.

Roy pulled back and sat up, a faint tint of pink on his face. "I should stop now while I still can." he admitted. Ed shyly nodded. She handed Roy the plate of uneaten food and watched him eat.

"So when's the meeting?" Roy asked between bites.

"It's tomorrow. Father, Winry, Al, and Grumman are preparing for their trip to the next city since the meeting is being held there. I hope Win's idea gets passed." Ed sighed.

Roy placed his hand on Ed's. "So do I."

Ed leaned over and placed a kiss on Roy's cheek.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter.

Hey everyone, thank you so much for waiting this long. I'll try not to get grounded again xD

So uh, review and stuff. :3


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm in Philippines you see, and the time difference is really screwing me up. xD I'm so glad my mom let me bring my laptop.

Anywoo, here's chapter 10 :3

* * *

Ed was humming a soft lullaby her mother used to sing when she was alive. Ed continued to hang up her clothes on the clothesline.

Al approached his sister. "Morning 'Nee-san."

Ed stopped humming and turned around, a dress in hand. "Oh hey Al. Morning to you too."

Al frowned. "I've never heard that melody before. Where's it from?"

Ed smiled gently. "It's a lullaby Mom used to sing when we were little. I'm not surprised that you don't remember; we both pretty young when she died."

"I was six right?" Al confirmed.

Ed nodded. "That's right. And I was seven." She paused. "So, did you need something?"

Al looked around nervously. "Well you see...it's a bit of bad news."

"Spit it out." said Ed.

Al took a deep breath. "The meeting that was supposed to take place today has been postponed until next month..." he said cautiously, scared of what his sister's angry reaction will be.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" Ed screeched. She threw the dress to the floor. "I can't wait no frickin' month! The bastard might do something to Roy from now until then." she complained as she punched the wall with her right automail arm, leaving a nice dent.

Al stood there slightly frightened. "I'm sorry Nee-san, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Ed breathed an aggravated sigh and glared at her younger brother. "Get out. I want to be alone."

Al quickly nodded and ran far, far away from Edward.

Meanwhile, Winry was resting on her bed. She jumped as the door slammed open, then closed, and a frightened, out-of-breathe Alphonse leaned on the door.

"I heard some yelling." Winry stated. "By your reaction, I'm assuming she didn't take it very well?"

Al frantically nodded. "Nee-san is...very scary when she gets mad. Why couldn't you tell her?"

"Because she's your sister and you know her more than I do." replied Winry.

* * *

Ed stormed around the inside of the palace, trying to find something that would calm her down. She didn't want to disturb Roy for every little problem she had, so she didn't want to visit him. She decided on a taking a walk in the city and bringing a guard she trusted with her.

And she knew which trustworthy guard to bring.

Upon entering the dungeon, Edward went straight to Kain Fuery.

"Kain, can you accompany me for a bit? I want to talk a walk in the city since I'm a little pissed off, but I'm worried about going by myself since I practically got jumped last time." Ed whispered into Kain's ear, so Roy wouldn't know she was here.

Kain nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Edward walked around the city, Kain following her. Commoners stared every now and then, but Kain waved them off.

Out of nowhere, a man walked right in front of them with a smirk on his face. Ed and Kain stopped to look at the commoner.

"Move, commoner." Ed ordered to the man.

The man's smirk only grew wider. He had blue hair and his red eyes shone with lust. "My, my, how could you not recognize me _darling._"

Ed's eyes widened at realizing it was the man who tried to kidnap her that same day Maes and Jean had saved her. "I'm not your _darling_, you little pest." Ed spat with disgust. "Kain, he's the one I told you about. You know what to do."

Kain nodded and sprinted up to the man. Despite the man's attempts to escape, Kain grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back with a rope he always kept handy.

"You're going to the dungeon for attempting to kidnap me that first time. Also for not obeying me." Ed told him with a cold voice.

Kain led the man back up to his feet. However, that smirk wouldn't smirk, and Ed didn't like it. Thinking nothing of it, she turned around and started to walk back to the palace, Kain following as he dragged the man.

"Is this how you treat your boyfriend? What's his name again? … Ah yes. That Mustang guy. No wonder he's locked up; he wouldn't listen to what you requested eh?"

Ed whipped around, frightened at the information the mystery man knew. "Th-that's not true...!" she tried to defend. Many commoners were nearby and could hear the conversation.

"Oh? Well maybe it wasn't your fault that he's locked up, but the fact still remains that you fell in love with a commoner. I see the heated gazes you give each other, and how you kiss in that alley when you think you're alone." the man smirked.

Ed gasped and a tinge of pink made its way to her face. She made a motion with her hand; a silent command to Kain. Understanding, he raised his hand and hit the man on the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out. Ed quickly walked back, trying to ignore the stares from commoners who had discovered her darkest secret. Despite her confident walk, her eyes were shining with tears ready to fall and fear hidden in them.

Gossip goes around easily in the city, especially with commoners. They'll sell the information to others, and might eventually end up in other cities. If this were to happen, how many people would learn of the love between a commoner and a royal? And who would be hurt?

* * *

Yup yup, end of chapter.

Ok, this humidity is killing my brain and I can't think of anything else. Really random, but it's December 16, 10:24 am here. -.-

Sooo...anybody recognize the OC with blue hair? *cough* Switching Teams ch. 2 *cough* :P

Anywoo, R&R :3

This chapter is short; I know! Don't kill me! *hides in corner*


	12. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note…

Hey guys, sorry for making you wait and not updating in a while. Homework is really a bitch and I'm having a little thing we all call **writer's block**. :P I'll try updating when I can. Thanks for reading my stories, and I really hope you enjoy them. ^_^ (Don't worry, I already planned how the stories are gonna end…I just dunno how to lead up to it)


	13. Chapter 11

Hiya guys! Yup, this is finally another chapter of the actual story, not another stupid author's note. Most of you probably thought I was dead, I hadn't updated so long. :D

And thus, chapter 11 has arrived. :)

On a random sidenote, I was thinking of making a weebly website that had all my stories, meaning it contains my fanfics and original stories. What do you guys think?

Oh! I would like to give a special thanks to **salenastarzz**, who gave me the ideas for practically all of this chapter. xD

* * *

Edward walked back to the palace with Kain Fuery, who was holding onto the commoner. Before long, Ed was walking through the gate, the guards immediately opening it for her as they saw her coming.

Ed turned to look at Kain once inside. "Kain, I'm going to see Roy ok? Make sure you lock that blue-haired guy up. I want him far from Roy's cell."

Kain nodded. "Yes, of course Princess."

With that, Ed turned and walked off. When she was sure she was out of sight, she ran to the dungeon. Within in a few seconds, she found herself in front of Roy's cell. She grabbed the keys and opened the heavy metal door, letting herself in. She ran over to Roy and unchained him.

"Ed, are you ok?" Roy asked concerned, noticing Ed's odd rushed behavior.

"No! The same man that tried kidnapping me told every one about us! How will we ever be alright or together again if everyone knows?" And with that she leaned into Roy's arms.

Roy hugged her tightly. 'How dare that man tries to hurt her! I'll make him pay for what he did, but Ed is my main priority right now. I need to calm her down.' he thought to himself, noticing that Ed had started muffling her sobs in his shoulders. "It's okay, Ed-"

"It's not okay!" Ed interrupted with a yell, looking into Roy's as a single tear ran down her soft cheek.

Roy pressed Ed closer to his body, sinking his hand into her silky hair. "Shh, just calm down Ed. It's alright, I assure you." He hugged her tighter, Ed trying to cease her crying but failing. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life Ed, and that's the truth."

Ed sniffed, closing her eyes in content. "Roy..." His hand slid down to her back and rubbed it, attempting to calm her down, and to stop the remaining tears that flowed down her baby soft cheeks.

The two stayed like that, locked in each others embrace and arms, for what seemed like an eternity. Ed clung on tighter to the shirt that smelled so much like her lover while Roy rubbed a soothing hand down her back. However, their moment was short-lived.

"Edward!" a voice boomed angrily.

Both Roy and Ed glanced quickly to the door to see Ed's father standing there. Without even thinking, Edward clutched tighter onto Roy, pulling harder where her hands rested on his toned chest, Roy holding Ed even closer to himself. The lovers looked at the King, noticing a look in Hohenheim's eyes that neither Roy nor Ed had ever seen before.

That look... Was it frustration?

'I deserve that look if it's frustration.' Ed thought silently.

But then...there was an odd mysteriousness to it. Love? Understanding?

'He can be a bitch sometimes, but I know Father loves me. What is that I see in his eyes; understanding? But what's to understand; Roy and I are involved in an affair we probably shouldn't even be in, yet I can't stop loving him.'

"Edward Elric, go to your room." Hohenheim ordered softly, a calm and caring voice that left Ed deathly confused. What was with this sudden change of attitude? "You deserve to know more about your mother, so I will tell you next month after the meeting if you go to your room, or at least leave the dungeon for the night." And with that, he walked away.

Ed slowly pushed herself out of Roy's embrace, confusion still evident on her face. "Wha..."

"Maybe you should go to your room tonight Ed." Roy suggested.

Ed looked at Roy questioningly. "But why?"

Roy sighed. "You've told me before that you never knew much about your mother, like where she was from, how your parents met; that kind of stuff, you know?"

Ed looked away with uncertainty. "Well yeah, but..."

Roy planted a soft, sweet kiss on Ed's lips. "I'll be fine tonight. Make sure to chain me back up before you leave." He paused. "There was something different about your father, as if there was something he wanted to tell you."

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed it."

"Well, that's not my point Edward. Leave the dungeon for the night, I'll be fine."

Ed nodded slowly, reluctance in her movements. "Ok."

"Love you Ed."

"You too."

Ed stood up and with a frown, and chained up Roy. She slowly closed the door while waving before walking back up. She dragged her feet up the stairs and flopped onto her bed, ignoring a concerned Winry along the way who was preparing to return to her palace the following day.

Ed sighed. 'The meeting is next month. I... Is Father going to let me attend? He probably won't, with me being a princess and everything. Now that Winry and Al are Queen and King of their region, they'll be allowed. I could tell Winry what I want offered at the meeting, I guess.' She turned her head to the side, staring aimlessly at the wall. 'I feel like a moody little teenager again, not being able to make up my mind and being over-sensitive. I...really love Roy and don't want to be separated from him. But that look... What the hell was that look in Father's eyes? And to think I thought that I knew nearly everything about him. Ugh, I'm too tired to think anymore. I'll tell Win what I want her to say in my place. My pillow is just too tempting to resist...'

And in a matter of a few seconds, Ed was fast asleep on her bed, a shy smile on her face as she dreamed about Roy.

* * *

Aha, yup, I finally updated. Sorry the chapter's a bit short. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will definitely be the meeting.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. ^_^

Mmmm, I'll probably time lapse to the next month so I can the meeting and blegh. Do you all think that's a good idea?

… It's a short chapter, I know! Don't kill me! T^T


	14. Chapter 12

Hey look, I finally got motivated to update. :D Thank you again for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

~One month later~

Kings and Queens from different regions sat in the large dining hall of their designated meeting place, the room bustling with conversation. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the room was painted a brilliant off-white. The table cloth was a cherry red, adding a nice touch.

The meeting was nearing its end when voting of ideas resumed.

Grumman cleared his throat. "Now then, the next idea that was proposed next was...the whole ordeal of a royal member marrying a commoner. Miss Winry, would you like to refresh our memory of your idea?"

Winry nodded. "As I view things, no obstacle can ever stand in the way of love. When you love someone, you devote yourself to that one special person because you want to be with them. In the certain circumstance where you must forced into a marriage, nothing good can ever come out of it. I mean, what's the point of spending the rest of your days with someone you detest?

So that's why love is such a powerful emotion. It's wrong to separate two people in love, regardless of place in social hierarchy, beliefs, or anything else like that. In conclusion, a member of the royal family should be permitted to marry whomever they so desire."

"That's outrageous." Hohenheim disapproved. "Do you know what would happen to the commoner? They would only get discriminated against and live in constant fear of being attacked over and over because of riots. You can't let such a ridiculous idea pass."

"Shut up, Hohenheim." Solf Kimblee's father growled threateningly. "You have no right to speak about anything in Miss Winry's idea."

Hohenheim narrowed his eyes, but decided to relax in his chair rather than create an argument. "Then I'll remain quiet, if you wish."

Winry frowned slightly. 'What's wrong with my father-in-law speaking about this topic? He's a king and an attending member of this meeting.' "Uhh anyway...Are there any others against my idea?"

"Let's assume that your husband, Alphonse, was a commoner and this idea of yours became a passed law. Would you still marry him, despite your differences?"

"Of course." Winry answered immediately, much to Al's delight. "Nothing can separate me from Al, and we were to have met anyway. So now, I ask everyone to write their response on the sheet of paper provided."

Those at the meeting wrote on their paper whether they approved of it or not along with an explanation. The ideas after that were presented quickly, arguments erupting every now and then only to be cooled down in an orderly fashion.

* * *

A sigh played at Edward's lips. "I'm bored out of my fucking mind." she grumbled to herself. She flopped onto her bed and kicked off the pillows as she impatiently waited for her father to come up to her room. After all, he still wouldn't allow her to see Roy. "The bastard better keep his promise..."

As if on cue, a rapping sounded at Ed's door. "Edward?"

"Come in." Edward replied.

Hohenheim walked inside and sat on Ed's bed. "As I promised Ed, I'll tell you about your mother."

Ed's lip twitched. She had always wanted to learn about her mother, but another topic was hammered into her mind. "About the meeting...what was passed?"

"Patience Edward." Hohenheim replied in a fatherly tone, seriously confusing the crap out of his daughter. "Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

Edward crossed her arms. "I want to know how my situation about Roy relates to you suddenly blurting out you wanna tell me about Mother."

It was Hohenheim's turn to sigh. "Edward, I know you're in love, but please just break up with that commoner."

"No!" Ed retorted back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because it reminds me too much of Trisha!"

Edward was slightly taken aback. "Wh-what?"

Hohenheim clenched his fist. "Trisha, your mother... She didn't have any blue blood whatsoever."

Ed's eyes widened, having difficulty speaking with all the sputtering she did. "Th-then Mother...wasn't of nobility?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No. She was just a middle-classed commoner. But I just fell in love with her anyway. It was frowned upon in society, but we didn't care. Everything started out fine, but then it all started to fall downhill after we were married. The public knew of our marriage and those against it took advantage of Trisha's kindness. She was always stressed and constantly asked why she even bothered to stay if it wasn't for our endless love. In the end, Trisha died from her illness when you and Al were younger; her body wouldn't keep up and all the stress wasn't making matters any better." He took a deep breath to control his emotions. "I was devastated, and could never love the same way again. The love of my life was just...gone. Edward, I know you're in love with Roy, but I don't want you to experience the same pain I did. I know it may be selfish...I hope things might be better if it gets passed...but I hope you understand. I just want what's best for you Edward."

Edward looked down at the ground, soaking in the feelings her father conveyed. "Yes, I understand." she whispered. "But I...I really love him..." 'What's with this weird bastard, suddenly turning the both of us into softies?' "If Winry's idea _does_ get passed, can I be with Roy?" 'All these years...Were our fights just misunderstandings? Even now, did we not want to accept how cruel life can become?'

Hohenheim rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I love you Ed."

"Yeah. Love you too, old man." Ed murmured. "Bastard..."

* * *

Aaaaaand yeah, chapter end. So leave your reviews and make me feel like an awesome person so I can get motivated again. :D

So yeah, another short chapter. I'll try to update more often. I haven't updated for like a month and a half, ahaha... As for Switching Teams, I'll work on it hopefully.


End file.
